Lost
by writerdj
Summary: One-Shot. Severus and Harry succumb to their long held secret love for each other when Harry makes a deal with Voldemort to let Severus and his friends live in peace and freedom in exchange for his own life.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, otherwise Harry would have ended up with Severus.

Severus Snape had been pacing the sparse bedroom for well over an hour. The Dark Lord had been just about to tell him the cruel torture he had planned for Severus' betrayal and murder of that blasted snake Nagini, when he was called away. Now Severus was nervous, he truly hoped the man was going to be so enraged that the killing curse would end his suffering, but with more time to think and plan, he could end up being kept alive and tortured for _years._

The door swung open and the Dark Lord entered the room once again, but what concerned Severus the most, was the smile on the man's face.

"My dear Severus, it seems that I finally have the perfect punishment designed for you. It coincedentally works on another thorn in my side, effectively dealing with both of you at the same time with such elegance in it's pure devastation." Severus frowned openly. "Tell me Severus, what, or rather who, it is that you desire above all others?" Severus blanked his face and mind.

"There is no one my Lord." Old habits died hard apparently.

"Severus your walls are not always so impressively fortified. I know who you desire." The Dark Lord circled Severus like a vulture. "While I was dealing with your betrayal, my favorite Death Eaters were caught by three young people. The leader wanted to make a bargain with me. The lives and freedom of his compatriots and yourself, in exchange for him." He paused to let Severus' impressive intellect determine who could possibly be worth so much to the Dark Lord. "After examinging all the angles, I allowed him one further request, his last meal so to speak. He asked that he be able to spend one night in the throes of passion with the love of his life, one Severus Snape." By now Severus had of course deduced the identity of the wizard and he was caught between the swell of love in his heart and his overwhelming panic that the stupid man was giving himself up. The Dark Lord smirked at Severus before opening the door and allowing two of his Death Eaters into the room, one carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches, the other guiding in a small man with a bag over his head. "Such a suitable punishment, finally being able to have the one you love before watching him die before your very eyes. Enjoy your night gentlemen." The door snapped closed behind the three men, leaving Severus alone with the young wizard.

Severus approached him and pulled the bag off his head to reveal none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter-" Severus was just about to start on his favorite tirade about Gryffindor recklessness when his mouth was overtaken by Harry's. Severus was stunned into silence. Harry actually _kissed_ him?

"Professor, I need you to trust me just this once. I am lost, no matter what happens, there is no hope for me. I chose to save as many as I could with my sacrifice. I want to ask only one thing of you." Harry made his impassioned speech with his hands on either side of Severus' face, his emerald eyes full of emotion as they looked deeply into Severus' dark pools of onyx.

"What do you want from Potter?" Severus' voice was husky and low, dripping with hidden promises.

"Make love to me Severus Snape." The look of surprise on his face caused Harry to drop his arms to his side. "You really didn't notice?" Severus turned away from Harry and picked up a cup of tea, downing it quickly before refilling the cup. This one he drank slowly, trying desperately to calm the frantic beating of his heart.

"Notice what exactly Potter?" He turned to face the younger wizard to watch him awkwardly shift his weight while staring at the floor. Harry lifted his head and looked Severus straight in the eye.

"I've been in love with you for the last two and a half years." Severus barely kept control of his breathing but his mind was in overdrive. The object of his desire, this young wizard he'd been lusting after, the man he loved, the man who haunted his dreams, was in love with him?

"Potter-"

"Please Professor Snape, I want to die knowing that I at least got to be with you first. Will you..." Harry seemed unable eto get past the sudden lump in his throat. Severus put down his tea cup, stepped forward, and took Harry's chin in his hand. He tilted the young wizard's head until he could look him in the eyes. A wordless legillimens allowed Severus to see Harry's memories and feelings. Respect, trust, lust, and a love so deep Severus had no idea how Harry had managed to keep it hidden from him. When Severus ended the spell he descended on Harry's mouth as quickly as possible. Severus' walls finally broke down, he was going to ravish the man he loved and not think about anything else.

Clothes steadily made it to the floor as the two wizards stumbled their way to the bed, their lips never parting for a moment. Harry pulled away leaving Severus momentarily confused until he felt his pants and boxers drop to the floor and his hard cock was enveloped in wet warmth. He moaned in ecstasy and watched with fascination as his cock repeatedly disappeared into that delicious mouth. Severus whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth.

Harry slowly stood up and gently pressed his lips to Severus' before pushing the older man back onto the bed and removing the last of his clothes altogether. Harry then removed his own pants and boxers before slowly crawling his way up Severus' body until he was able to straddle him. Severus bucked his hips up, rubbing his erection against Harry's. The younger wizard moaned and started to rock. Severus gripped his hips and guided Harry so that his rocks matched the tempo of his own bucking. Seeing Harry straddling him, head thrown back in pleasure, and hearing the sounds coming out of his mouth proved too much for Severus. He flipped them over and pinned Harry to the bed. He looked into Harry's eyes, silently asking for permission as one of his digits circled Harry's entrance. Harry nodded, and when Severus brought his finger to Harry's mouth, he obediently began to suck on it.

With his finger slicked up, Severus brought it back to Harry's entrance and slowly slipped it inside. Harry nodded again and Severus began to move his finger, in and out, curling the tip each time. As the hole loosened, Severus slipped in a second finger, thrusting in and out slowly as he watched the pain induced frown fade from Harry's face. He started to scissor his fingers, arching them, searching for...

"FUCK! Do that again!" Severus smirked and started to nibble on Harry's ear.

"Is that how you ask for something _Harry_?" He breathed before nibbling and sucking his way down Harry's neck to his left nipple. Harry moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Please Professor more. I want more." He panted. Severus moved to his other nipple while adding a third finger. He flicked Harry's prostate again. "Severus..." Hearing his name spoken so wantonly was his undoing. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance, the tip of his cock was dripping precum as it throbbed and pulsed against the puckered hole.

"Are you sure Harry?" Severus couldn't deny the apprehension he felt, after finally tasting this man that he loved, he wanted more, he wanted all of him.

"Please make me cum Professor." Harry whimpered, his emerald eyes dark with Severus pushed himself into Harry's tight channel, moaning at the incredible heat enveloping him. Once fully sheathed he paused, wanting nothing more than to move but holding himself back, not wanting to hurt Harry. Finally Harry nodded at him and Severus slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. He moved slowly and changed his angle every two thrusts until he found Harry's prostate again.

"FUCK! Oh Merlin again Severus!" Harry panted. Severus complied and hit that spot again and again. They panted and moaned, and moved together, Harry throwing his head back in pleasure while Severus sucked on his neck. Severus was close, he could feel it. He reached down and gripped Harry's hard cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Harry..."

"Sev... I'm close...Sev I'm...I'm cumming! I love you!" He screamed as his balls tightened, heat coursed through his body and then his seed shot up between them. Feeling Harry's muslces clamp down around his cock brought Severus over the edge and he emptied himself into Harry. Severus looked into Harry's eyes.

"I love you Harry." For the first time since he realised it, Severus admitted it out loud. He watched Harry light up at the admission and their lips met in a frenzied passionate kiss. Severus pulled out of Harry who groaned at the sudden loss and waived his hand casting a wordless wandless scourgify, cleaning away their sticky residue, before he pulled Harry's back to his chest and spooning the younger wizard. Harry and Severus drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in years.

Severus knew that his life as a spy had made him paranoid, and it was for this very reason that he jolted himself awake in the early hours of the morning. The feeling of another body in the same bed as him was so foreign that he did not believe the contented haze his mind and body had succumbed to. He looked down at the beautiful man beside him and his breath caught in his throat. Harry in his arms, in his bed, after a night of passion... and in a matter of hours the Dark Lord was going to kill him, take him away beyond reach forever. Truly the cruelest punishment ever doled out, having to live on after watching your beloved murdered before your very eyes. Severus ran his fingers down Harry's side, basking in the knowledge that the man he loved, that this amazing attractive powerful wizard loved him in return. He pulled Harry down onto his back and proceeded to kiss his way along the lithe seeker body, one hand stroking the sleeping wizard's cock. When he reached the half hard cock, Severus ran his tongue up the side and then took the entire length into his mouth.

Harry moaned and bucked in his sleep, his dream of wet warmth was so arousing that it woke him. Upon waking, Harry realized it wasn't a dream. He watched with increasing lust as Severus' black curls bobbed, taking his cock in and out, in and out. He grabbed the older wizard's hair and gave a gentle tug. Severus looked him in the eyes and slowly crawled his way up the younger's body until their lips met in a slow sensual, loving kiss. Harry felt a tear transfer from Severus' cheek to his own and he pulled back to look at him.

"Sev..." Severus was gradually releasing more tears as he looked at Harry's flushed face. He leaned in and kissed him again.

"I need you Harry." His voice was soft, pleading. Harry rolled them so that he was on top of Severus and without further ceremony, guided Severus' hard cock into himself. Severus groaned and closed his eyes as the tight heat enveloped him. When Harry started to move he forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single moment of this beautiful young wizard riding him so slowly, so lovingly. The pressure built up inside Severus as he watched Harry throw his head back and moan from atop him. The heat pooled and knowing he was close, he gripped Harry's hard cock and began to stroke him. Harry's muscles clamped down around him as he sprayed his seed all over Severus' chest. The sight of it was so arousing that Severus released inside Harry, screaming his name as he did so.

Several hours later Severus woke up alone. He shot up into a sitting position and looked frantically around the room until he spotted Harry, fully dressed, sitting at the desk eating a sandwich and writing a letter. Severus brought his breathing back under control and dressed before joinging Harry at the desk.

"Severus, please give this letter to Ron and 'Mione when you leave here." Harry turned to him, his eyes filled with love and sadness.

"Harry-" The door swung open cutting off Severus.

"Good morning gentlemen." Voldemort strode into the room in high spirits and pointed his wand at them. "Move next to the bed if you will." Severus clasped Harry's hand tightly as they moved. Harry reached up and kissed Severus.

"Petrificus Totalus." Severus' body went rigid as Harry uttered the spell. He watched helplessly as Harry stood beside him, facing Voldemort.

"Bravo Potter. After tasting his long time love, now he gets to watch you die, and he'll be helpless to do anything against it. I love this cruelty but tell me, why did you do it?"

"He would have either jumped in front of me or pushed me out of the way. I have to die so I cannot allow him to do that." Voldemort smirked at Harry's answer while Severus was trying desperately to break the spell.

"At long last. Farewell Potter. Avada Kadavra." Severus watched in growing horror as the green light sped forward and struck Harry in the chest. The young wizard slumped to the ground and Severus felt the spell release. Rage boiled inside him and he turned to the Dark Lord and seeing him looking somewhat lost, Severus unleashed a wordless wandless sectumsempra. The Dark Lord crashed to the floor, several deep cuts on his neck and torso were bleeding heavily. Severus dropped to his knees and buried his face in Harry's chest.

"You stupid stupid Gryffindor." He sobbed. He felt something move beneath his cheek. Severus raised his head and looked down at Harry's body. He watched as the younger wizard's hands twitched and then his chest started to rise and fall. Severus looked at Harry's face to find bright green eyes watching him intently.

"That was weird. I was supposed to die." Severus threw himself at the younger wizard, hugging him and kissing him. A soft choking noise drew their attention away from each other and over to the dying Voldemort.

"Not possible." He sputtered as Severus pulled Harry to his feet. The two wizards watched dispassionately as Voldemort took a few more shaky breaths and stilled. Harry reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wand.

"Incendio." It took mere minutes for the body of the most feared Dark Lord to burn down into ash. Harry found himself once again in Severus' strong arms.

"I thought you were dead." Harry pulled back and engaged Severus in a passionate frenzied kiss before unbuckling Severus' belt. He pulled the older wizard's pants down as he dropped to his knees. "Harry we should be getting back, they're going to want to know you're still alive." Severus stammered as he felt Harry's hot breath caress his now full erect cock.

"I told them I was lost before I came here, that I wouldn't be returning. It certainly won't hurt to stay lost for a few more hours Severus." Harry smirked at him before wrapping his mouth around Severus' erection.

"Fuck yes let's stay lost." Severus screamed.


End file.
